Armaggon
Armaggon is an alien shark bounty hunter character that appears in the 2012 TV series. History According to his criminal files, Armaggon is a bounty hunter and space assassin wanted in 87 star systems. 'The Outlaw Armaggon!' Armaggon is hired by Vringath Dregg to kill the Turtles and their friends. Later, Lord Dregg decides he wants to savor their deaths personally, so he changes Armaggon's orders from killing to capturing the Turtles. Armaggon traps them in an abandoned space station, home to a factory of VX3 Warbots, and as part of his plan, Armaggon uses the control system of the station against the Turtles. But Armaggon did not expect the A.I. responsible for the managing of the station, known as Overmind, having decided that it wants the destruction of all organic living creatures, and so it turns against Armaggon, who is seen to have to count on the help of the Turtles to defeat Overmind. As the space station exploded, Armaggon was left behind when attacking the Turtles. Armaggon survived the explosion and swears he will get the Turtles. 'The Cosmic Ocean' Armaggon finally catches up to the Ulixes as it arrives at the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna to search for the second piece of the Heart of Darkness. Only after the Turtles have met the Daagons and set off to look for the second piece does Armaggon attack the Ulixes and damage it, allowing him to infiltrate the ship and take Leonardo hostage after a scuffle. Contacting Lord Dregg with good news on having captured the Turtles, their allies, and the first piece of the Heart of Darkness, Armaggon is forced to quadruple his pay when Dregg insults him regarding his previous screw-ups. Taking command of the ship, Armaggon ignores the Turtles' warnings that there is no way to get the next piece as the guardian of it, Cthugga, will deem them unworthy because of him. Their fears are proven true as they are forced to flee from the Cthugga until they are able to lose it in the asteroids around its lair. Armaggon barely has time to laugh it off before he is incapacitated by the Daagons, who the Fugitoid had called for help earlier before Armaggon commandeered the Ulixes. Armaggon is brought back to the Daagon leader, Hiidrala, in chains, with the intent being to incarcerate him in her dungeons for life because of his wanted status. However, before he can be locked up, Lord Dregg and his Vreen drones arrive to fight for the second piece. With the Vreen keeping the Daagons, Turtles, and Hiidrala busy, Dregg frees Armaggon from his chains, and he does battle with Michelangelo and Raphael, until Hiidrala, after being saved from a potential fatal attack from Dregg by Leo, summons the Cthugga to her aid. The Cthugga takes Armaggon and Dregg prisoner, and despite Armaggon trying to shoot and bite his way free, he and Dregg are devoured by the Cthugga. Luckily, a little while later, Dregg's ship, the Hornitron, is able to rescue Armaggon and Dregg from the Cthugga, and once free, set off after the Turtles once more. 'The Evil of Dregg' In an attempt to lure the Turtles into their clutches, Armaggon learns of Raphael's romantic relationship with the Salamandrian Lieutenant Y’Gythgba, who he calls Mona Lisa, and captures her and her C.O., CommanderG’Throkka, known to the Turtles as Sal Commander. Using the leverage of their home planet of Salamandriabeing invaded by Dregg's forces, Armaggon and Dregg are able to lure the Turtles to Sectoid 1 and take Raph, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Casey prisoner. When Raph learns of Mona betraying them to Dregg and Armaggon, he puts up no resistance as Armaggon takes pleasure in beating the heartbroken turtle up, knocking him out before putting him in the cell where Mikey and Casey are. After Dregg leaves to pull his double-cross on the Salamandrians, Armaggon is caught off-guard when the Turtles and Casey escape, but Dregg soon returns to overpower and send them to be killed by the Scorpinoid. As Dregg celebrates his victory, April is able to hit him with what Armaggon was eating using her psychic powers, making Dregg believe Armaggon did it on purpose, buying her, Donnie, and the Fugitoid time to save the others. When the Fugitoid then unleashes his plasma blast to create a huge hole in the wall, Leo uses the chance to knock Armaggon down towards the Scorpinoid's lair. Armaggon is dazed from the impact, and cannot recover in time before he is grabbed and pulled into the gaping maw, which belches afterwards from devouring him. Personality Armaggon is calm and self-confident of his bounty hunting skills, and although he can get really temperamental if things don't go according to plan he will still focus on his goal. Relationships Affiliation *Lord Dregg Enemies *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Zayton Honeycutt *Overmind *The Daagon Appearance Armaggon appears to be a humanoid version of Earth's great white shark, he is really muscular and has a few scars on his head. Armaggon's suit also resembles a shark when in space traveling mode. Quotes Armaggon: "I got talents alright. You want 'em dead or alive?" - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"Ha! They fell right into my trap. Bagging these galactic rubes will be easy money."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"Time for the entertainment to get started. Overmind Alright, let's start by ordering me up a gang of Warbots. Objective; Hunt and eliminate some turtles."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"It's moments like this that make you smile."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"Time to collect my bounty and get out of this deathtrap."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"The name's Armaggon. And you ain't free. Lord Dregg wants you alive."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"Now they've gone and made me mad."'' - The Outlaw Armaggon Armaggon: ''"Time to get me some turtle revenge. And hand me that piece of black hole generator. This gonna be fun." - The Cosmic Ocean'' Armaggon: ''"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Looks like the whole entree." - The Cosmic Ocean'' Armaggon: ''"One more step and I chomp his chump's head clean off! Alright kiddies, put your little weapons down on the ground...NOW! and company drops weapons I've been spying on you turtles a looong time. Lil' Armaggon knows what you're up to." - The Cosmic Ocean'' Armaggon: "I know you got the first piece of the black hole generator. Leo And now you're gonna get me the second piece! Is that a great plan or what?!?" - The Cosmic Ocean Armaggon: "Well Dregg, not only did I get me some turtles, I got the first piece of your black hole toy!" ''Lord Dregg': "Excellent work Armaggon! You most certainly redeemed yourself for all your past screw-ups!" Armaggon: "You know what, I'm quadrupling my fee." - The Cosmic Ocean GalleryEdit Armaggon (2012 TV series)/Gallery TriviaEdit *Armaggon's voice actor Ron Perlman is the fourth voice actor of a recurring character from the "Teen Titans" animated series. *In Armaggon's debut episode many references to the 1975 film "Jaws" directed by Steven Spielberg were made. **Raphael's quote "We're gonna need a bigger ship." as Armaggon attacks the Ulixes is a reference to chief Brody's "You're gonna need a bigger boat." when seeing the huge man-eating Great White Shark that was attacking their fishing boat. **A few scenes of Armaggon's attack on the Ulixes are also based on Spielberg's film, for example: ***Leonardo going out to fight Armaggon on his own, as Hooper dived in a shark cage to face the Great White Shark on his own; ***Armaggon surprising Leonardo by attacking him from behind coming out of nowhere, causing Leo to drop his weapon, just like the shark did to Hooper; ***Armaggon getting through the back of the ship trying to bite three of the turtles who were crawling back to avoid the attacks, the same way Brody, Hooper and Quint did when the shark broke through the stern of their boat; ***And also, although Armaggon did not die ate the end like the shark, both villains were defeated with an explosion when trying to get the "last" member of the crew. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Armor Users Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Mercenary Category:Cannibal Category:Animals Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Male